onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Shrine/Story
|-|R= - Hotarugusa = She took a step back, hands clenching her dandelion. "Mom..." She called you fearfully, the ball in her hand crestfallenly wilting. "Kaku's legs haven't healed... let Ms. Momo help her a bit... and also Mr. Kuro... he still has wounds from the last raid... and Ms. Aoandon..." You hear her quietly reciting the injuries of everyone, and couldn't help but walk up and stroke her long ponytail. She looks up at you, her large beautiful eyes full of hesitation and worry. "Then... goodbye mom." The ponytail slips from your hands, swinging slightly behind her. You look outside, the shikigamis of the courtyard seem unusually solemn. It may be a trick of the light, but they seem to be encircled by sparkling firefly lights, as if... she's still here. You feel your eyes welling. You always worked hard, I know. Sorry. - Sanbi no Kitsune = She walks in through the door, a petal still stuck in her hair. "This year's sakura bloomed more beautifully than last year." She softly laughed in her tinkling tone, her body enshrouded by the faint fragrance of flowers. She's the eldest of your shikigamis, the first you have summoned. In the early days when you had nothing, it was her who, wounded and scarred, slowly created this world of yours. Then she would smile and take a strand of your hair in her hands, and say: "You will have many powerful companions, so before then, I need to watch the sakura blossoms." You had nothing at that time, your home was empty but there was no lack of warmth. The shikigamis you have summoned are around you, you look towards each one and laugh with joy. You have become enraptured in the past, the corners of your eyes reddening. "It's a shame then..." She turned her head slightly and looked towards the entrance of the shrine, her tails slowly drooping. "I won't be able to see next year's flowers." She left, the room still has the fragrance of flowers. You feel a teardrop roll from your eyes and fall to the ground, the sound soft yet clear. You remember the faces of your companions. }} |-|SR= - Hakurou = She stands in front of the gate, her paws reflexively drawing and releasing her bow. You know she has always obeyed you, she wouldn't refuse any of your requests, including, giving her life away. "This bow... please help me return it to Hiromasa-sama." You walk forwards and silently took it. It feels heavy in your hands, and it feels heavy in your heart. "Hiromasa-sama... and my kin..." "They would be proud of me." When she said this, her eyes glitter as if there were flittering fireflies." You nod your head with conviction, looking at her solitary but steadfast frame, you swallow your attempt to say "come back". Her back was always straight and poised, even as when facing death. You close your eyes. I forgot to tell her, but in fact... I've always been proud of you too. - Yuki Onna = The snow around her already fell into a thin layer, you still could not bring yourself to look at her eyes. That pair of cold yet clear eyes, like the frozen springs of the mountains. You recall, on your first day, you took her icy hands, and said you would become stronger together. She followed you the longest, cleared kirin and orochi alike, and watched as you became stronger and stronger. Strong enough that she won't need to protect you anymore. You almost cannot control your tears, Yuki... has always been a gentle shikigami. Though seemingly cold, her eyes have always been suffused with embers of flames. "I can't accompany you anymore." She quietly opened her mouth, her voice as calm and faraway as always. "In fact... I somewhat miss my first days here." It was the most emotive statement she has said in all the time you know her. Her shadow floats further and further away. Until at last even the final snowflake melted away. - Ubume = She stood in front of the entrance for a long time, her expression as she turns around is one of shock leading to sorrow. You said nothing, simply turning your head and covering your eyes. "When I leave, who would fight your battles." "...." "You would get them in return, but who would raise them." "...." "Didn't you spend everything to give me new clothes a few days ago..." "...." You feel tears spread from the spaces between your fingers, little by little, wetting your entire visage. You hear a soft sound, the new clothes were taken off, she returned to her first appearance. A sigh fell into your ears, with a slight aftertaste of reluctance. Then she walked into the entrance, became a shadow of light. Her voice seems far, yet at the same time it feels close. "This is the last thing I can do for you..." You can't control yourself, you fall to your knees and cry. - Youko = He looked at the entrance, then looked at you. A fan unfolds and covers half of his face. "You're... abandoning me?" His clear eyes look straight at you, the sigil on his head a blindingly bright scarlet even in this dim room. You don't know how to answer, your heart fills with sand. "I am not industrious, my blade cyclones are unsatisfactory at best." A gust of wind kicks up outside, shaking the windows, wrinkling your originally firm conviction. You turn back. "So I... don't blame you." He has already disappeared. }} |-|SSR= - Shuten Douji = He stopped in his tracks the instant he saw the entrance, the gourd on his back dripping even more blood from his rage. "You're gonna shrine me to exchange for these useless shit?" He levels his finger, the veins on his arms bulging with wrath. You try to convince him, but can't control your tears that are falling drop by drop. "Shut the hell up. I hate women who cry all day." He picks at his ears, throwing the gourd on the ground. "Yeah sure, exchange me. I'm this strong, you're gonna regret this sooner or later." As he said this his figure trembled slightly, but he never turned back as he walked towards the gate. - Aoandon = She gently covered her mouth with her hands, her beautiful eyes staring unblinkingly at the entrance. "So... I must leave, it seems." You steel your resolves and nod your head, hearing her voice from above your head. "But I didn't finish my story yet..." Her tone is half of solitude and half of regret. She raised her hand and nudged back the hair in front of her forehead, smiling like the shattered snow on the mountains of early spring. "Maybe we would meet again someday..." The lantern floats away shakily. "If it is possible... let me finish my story then." }}